


Nightmares

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Dalton Academy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving into Dalton Academy, Kurt wakes up after a nightmare about Karofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Worst nightmare you can remember."

Kurt woke with a scream, gasping for air and gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

He fought to catch his breath, pieces of the nightmare coming back to him. Flashes of an immense weight settling on top of him, pinning his hands and holding him down. He could almost feel the hot, suffocating breath in his face, the freezing cold blade of a pocket knife being pressed to his skin.

Kurt shuddered and clawed his way out of his twisted sheets to sit at the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and head cradled in his palms.

That’ll never happen. Karofsky can’t touch me, not now that I’m at Dalton. I am safe.

But he didn’t feel safe. No matter how hard he tried to forget, Kurt still remembered that day in the locker room. The memory of confronting the football player, the adrenaline and fear coursing through him, only tripling when the boy kissed him filled with hate. Even that might’ve been bearable if not immediately followed by a heart-stopping death threat.

Kurt didn’t even realize he had started crying until the sob wrenched its way out of his chest and he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t even bother to wipe them away. He just wanted to curl up in a ball, knowing he wouldn’t get any more sleep tonight.

The shaking boy was about to do just that when he heard a knock on his door. He looked over at his phone to confirm the time, and wondered who the heck at Dalton was awake at 3 am on a school night.

Kurt took a moment to wipe furiously at his eyes, knowing that his face would be red and blotchy despite his efforts. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed to open the door and found Blaine staring at him, concerned.

“Blaine, what are you doing here?” Kurt asked, trying to hide his face.

“I was staying in Trent’s room so we could study for our History exam, but I couldn’t sleep. I heard you scream, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“R… Really?”

“Yeah, of course. Did you have a bad dream or something?” Blaine asked, stepping into the room when Kurt opened the door wider for him.

“Um… yeah. The worst I’ve had since the move.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. It was just a nightmare about Karofsky. It’s just frustrating, changing my entire life, leaving home, even going to private school but I still can’t escape him.”

Kurt groaned in annoyance when he started to cry again and smiled apologetically at Blaine.  
Blaine smiled and steered them over to sit on Kurt’s bed, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt was too tired to protest and let his head rest against the boy.

“Don’t let it get to you. I know you’re still worried about what he said and what might’ve happened, but you are safe here. And you know that. You’re just under a ton of stress. Changing schools, adjusting to your new workload and a new life, getting ready for Sectionals. You have a lot on your plate, and your brain is just manifesting that stress through dreams about Karofsky. You haven’t even been here a week. Once you start settling in and relax a bit, I promise you will feel better.”

Kurt turned to face Blaine, “You really think so?”

The boy nodded.

“Of course. Everything will be okay, I promise.”

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, and he allowed himself a moment to bury himself into the boy’s shoulder and feel safe and happy and a whole big mix of emotions he had no way of understanding.

“Thanks, Blaine.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
